


亲密朋友番外——离婚

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	亲密朋友番外——离婚

＊＊＊＊

singto和Krist结婚三年了，三年来两人摩擦不断，小打小闹偶尔也有，只不过都止于“床上”。没有什么是做一顿不能解决的，如果有，那就再来一次。大概这就是两人间的情趣吧。

Krist是越来越容易暴躁了，也是越来越可爱了，singto想着他的伴侣，露出了甜蜜又温柔的微笑。

但是singto很快发现，Krist最近说的最多的口头禅就是：我要和你离婚！

比如singto吃饱喝足了偶尔想偷个懒不刷碗，Krist从卧室出来，发现singto还没去洗碗，摇了摇头说:“这日子过不下去了，离婚吧。”

听到这话的singto一惊，从沙发上鲤鱼打挺秒起身冲进厨房洗了碗。

再比如，有一次singto和Krist玩游戏机时，Krist连输好几局，急了就说:“再不赢我就要和你离婚了！”

singto连忙放下手柄立地成佛，放水让Krist赢了好几局。

后来singto发现Krist说这句话时每次要不是有求于他，要么就是处于下风，这句话简直成了他的灵丹妙药，致胜法宝，百说百灵。

他并不是真的想离婚，只是想用此来牵制自己。

因此singto决定小小的报复一下他，让他不敢再随便说出这句话。

于是Krist发现singto这一天做的似乎比往常更卖力。

在singto压着他亲吻，舌头在他温暖的口腔中滑动着，来去自如时，Krist皱了皱眉，这个吻也比往常更加激烈，逼的他不得不大张着嘴往后退，只可惜被singto健壮的手臂按压在颅后，动弹不得，只得被迫接下这个深吻。

singto尽情的吻着Krist，舌头迫不及待的在Krist口腔内发起攻势，搜刮吸吮，察觉到Krist主动开启唇瓣，配合他的舌尖在口腔中的肆虐，两人交换着津液，舌尖互相追逐着，暧昧情色的纠缠在一起。

Krist努力吞咽着津液，然而还是不及两人交缠厮磨的速度，体温快速上升，急剧产生的津液，缕缕银丝顺着嘴角滑落到精致锁骨上。

Krist发出细微的呜咽。

singto终于放开了他，不过手还紧紧握在Krist那白皙的手腕上，看着Krist水润的唇瓣上亮晶晶的，绯红的眼尾也漂亮极了。

Krist伸手擦了一下嘴角，害羞的咕哝道:“今天是怎么了……”

往常的singto都很温柔，可是今天……却像个食髓知味的小伙子。

不过还不等Krist多想，singto已经伸手将自己的体恤脱掉，他常年健身，身材一直保持的很好，此时露出了健壮结实的身体，虽然Krist经常见，不过每次看到他那几块腹肌还是会有些心慌意乱，这浓浓的荷尔蒙气息啊。

下一刻singto就不容置疑的压了上来，不浪费一分一秒，舔吻着Krist白皙的脖颈，吻过喉结，手上也不闲着，隔着衣服就按压上Krist的乳头，揉搓着，直到乳头变得有些硬了，听到Krist传来阵阵吸气声，singto笑着低下头，撩起Krist的体恤，露出白皙细嫩的肌肤，乳头硬的有些充血了，singto伸出舌尖舔了舔，含住一边，还抬头看Krist的反应。

Krist早已情动，就在singto覆上他乳头的那一瞬间，甚至想伸手推拒singto的头颅，但又使不上力气，只好控制住自己的声音，但时不时泄露出的声音还是颤颤的，怎么听都像是呻吟。

singto听到Krist极力忍耐的呻吟，有些忍不住的呼吸粗重起来，一把将Krist的衣服从头顶脱下，把Krist放倒在床上，双手游走在他的腰侧。

呼吸也来到Krist的耳侧，轻轻舔咬着红红的耳垂，singto很清楚，腰侧和耳朵都是Krist的敏感地带，只要自己一靠近这里，就能轻松让他欲罢不能。

果不其然又听到两声急促的低喘，Krist有些不满于singto黏糊漫长的厮磨，他的乳头也在空气中硬挺着，急需被触碰，于是他忍不住自己伸手抚上胸前。

只不过还没碰到就被singto中途截断，singto大力握住Krist骨节分明的手，感觉触感甚好，又拿起放在嘴边细细的吻上去，边对着他轻柔一笑，虽然在这个情况下这个笑显得有些色气。

“别急……kit，让我们慢慢来。”

Krist挣脱了一下手腕，全身软软的他力气不敌singto，没挣脱出来，只好干瞪着singto，恶狠狠的威胁道:“要做就快点！不然离……”

singto没让他把那句话说完，捏住他的下巴倾身堵住上了水润的双唇，轻轻舔咬着。

拉下Krist的居家裤，singto隔着棉质内裤摸了摸硬鼓鼓的深色那块，手指绕着圈，才拉下内裤让小kit弹出来。

singto握住茎身快速的上下撸了两下，满意的听到Krist传来吸气声，singto快速的解开了自己的裤子，早就坚硬无比的小singto很快的和小kit碰面了，抵在Krist的腿间，滚烫的跳动着。柱身还侵出一些清夜往外冒，两人皆是忍耐着。

摸出床头柜里的润滑剂，倒在了手上。一根手指插入了Krist后穴，圆润的指尖搔刮他柔嫩的内壁，Krist身体轻轻打著颤。

无论有过多少次，Krist的后穴都如同最初那般的紧窒，却又极有弹性，能轻易包容下singto的手指。当singto屈起指节时，Krist的后穴也跟随着扩张，Krist嘴里发出一声细碎的呻吟。

singto耐心用手指开拓着Krist的后穴，由一根手指缓慢增加到三根手指，指腹在Krist肠壁上轻压，等触到他敏感处时，便重重按下去不放开。

Krist仰着头惊喘著，扭动身体想要躲开，连续不断袭来的快感太过刺激，让他的身体止不住的颤栗。

然而就在这时，singto突然抽出手指，便没了动作。

后穴的一阵空虚让Krist感到痒痒的，急需什么东西来填满，来缓解他的欲望。

Krist有些焦急的看着singto，眼神氤氲，水雾弥漫。手臂还揽在他精健的肌肉上。

singto摸了摸Krist腰侧，声音低沉暗哑道:“想要我进去吗？”

Krist用力的点了点头，腿还大张着，俨然一副邀请的姿势。

“那你知道该怎么做吗？”

singto的那处抵着穴口研磨打转却不进去，小穴迫不及待地张得更开。穴口感受到淫靡的湿意，里面迟迟得不到满足而感到难受。

Krist难受的快哭出来，扭动着腰，有些无力说话，脸色潮红的皱着眉。

singto见状有些不忍，况且他自己也忍得快爆炸了，只好粗声诱哄道:“不许再动不动说离婚了，听见没？”

Krist没太听见singto说了什么，迷茫的点了点头，呜咽着，他的私处已经泛滥成灾，湿得不成样子，连臀瓣上都泛着水光，腰也软得挺不起来。刚想开口催促时，整根阴茎直捅入湿淋淋的小穴，singto的巨大将穴口撑到最大，连每一道细微的褶皱都被全部拉平。Krist忍不住双手拉扯床单，微微仰起头，空虚已久的小穴终于得到满足，口中不自觉地大声呻吟。

singto快速抽插着，很快碰到了Krist的敏感点，听到他的呻吟渐渐变了调，开始有力的重复撞击着那处。

每一下深插都被小穴夹得死紧，火热的肠壁将其包裹得严严实实，不留一丝缝隙，快感直冲头顶，让Krist浑身如过电般发麻，几乎每一根血管都要炸开。

singto强忍住射精的冲动，无情地抵着Krist的前列腺打圈研磨，一遍又一遍，灭顶的快感让Krist很快就忍受不了地哀叫出声，“啊……sing……太快……”

singto听到Krist叫他的名字，更是气血上涌，欲望加深，双手扳住他的腰，将他的下半身往后带，好让性器插入得更深，Krist一下子因强烈的快感而眼前发黑。“……啊……我要………”

“你要什么？”singto抽插着，有些坏心眼的问。

“离……离婚……”然而Krist已经被快感刺激到说不出整话来，只能断断续续的。

singto又用力撞上了那处敏感点，在Krist的小穴中快速抽插着，带着磁性的声音反复问道：“嗯？你要什么？”

“离……啊！”Krist才说出一个字又被singto坏心眼的撞碎，Krist在快感中早就忘记想说什么了。

“在床上叫我名字就好，别的就别提了。”

singto吻着Krist的唇，低声在他耳边呼出热气，“以后你在敢提一次离婚，我就干你一次。听见了吗？”

Krist呜咽着，心想是谁出的破注意啊！还说什么能百分百让singto听话，这明明是把自己往虎口里送啊！但他此刻已无心多想其它，被singto一次次的顶弄到失声尖叫。

singto知道Krist舒服极了，于是埋头苦干，快速有力的深插了数十下，红肿的小穴在singto的捣弄下发出“啪啪”的声音，两人连接处一片狼藉，随着singto一下深深的捅入，Krist尖叫着将精液射在了singto小腹上，也溅到一些在自己身上，高潮中的小穴不断缩紧，将singto也一并带上了快感的巅峰。

做完后Krist腰酸背痛，瞪着那个活动自如的始作俑者：“singto我要跟你离婚！”

“哦？看来你想再来一次。”

说着singto就扑上了Krist，那处半硬的顶着Krist的大腿根部磨蹭着，Krist在被singto又一次压着抽插起来的过程中，欲哭无泪的想着——

我以后再也不提离婚这两个字了！

 

end


End file.
